Many electrical devices receive power through a wired connection to an external power source. Electrical devices wired in this manner may include luminaires, transformers, generators, alarm systems, HVAC equipment, fans, telecommunications gear, computers, servers, power distribution, automation, manufacturing control systems, generators, industrial equipment, and consumer devices such as refrigerators and dishwashers, for example. Wiring such electrical devices during installation or service can be tedious or inefficient due to cramped quarters or limited accessibility. For example, when people are installing recessed luminaires using conventional wiring management approaches, they may struggle to make wiring connections as quickly as desired.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for improved wiring management. For example, need exits for wiring electrical devices to a power source efficiently, such as to utility electrical power. Further need exists for improved wiring terminals. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved installation and service of electrical systems.